Naruto: The God of Unity
by Animaman
Summary: Naruto crossover with a few others in one world, with Naruto and High School DxD being the main two, along with a touch of Dragonball and Bleach, two more needed. Naruto is a being created by Gods to bring unity in a world so divided, and raised by Minato Namikaze and his family. Naru/Harem, and Naruto won't start off OP, just working his way up to godhood.
1. The Six Gods

NARUTO: THE GOD OF UNITY

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or High School DxD, or anything else mentioned on here, except any OCs.

Hey folks, it's me with another story again, and I know, I know, I already have a few old stories that need to be kept up to date. What can I say, I have the writer's spirit, and when new story ideas pop up, I need to get them down or lose the ideas for good. Good or bad, along with the reviews, hey, at least I wrote them.

Anyway, this well be a crossover fic, with Naruto and High School DxD being the main focus, with a few minor touches from other series, wither anime, manga or video game, no more than four or five, or even six, along with a minor touch of Bleach and Dragonball, don't want to go overboard, since everything else would be used for Rias' otaku obsession. And unlike the other crossovers where Naruto is in the DxD world, either sent there, waken up there, or born there, to either become a member of Rias' peerage, or an ally, mainly the things that are overused, yet for some reason, always seems to stop before, during or after the Riser arc, going to reverse a few things.

This time, it takes places in the Naruto World, the DxD characters live in either in the nations, another continent, or dimension, still working out the details, with Rias joining Naruto's peerage for a change, and if I have to, make her peerage a bit of an extension of Narutos in some way. Also to make things more compatible between the two, going to give the Naruto World a bit of a Ninja Gaiden twist, meaning that it's more modern when compared to how Kishimoto made Naruto with some of the devices shown.

Minato and Kushina well be alive in this, but Naruto well not be related to them in any way, biologically or through adoption, yet they will raise him, the reason why, well, that gets explained. They do have a daughter, Shauna Namikaze, and they don't see each other as siblings, more like best friends that grows into something more. This also won't be a neglect fic, since I just don't have it in me to write one. There would be a few hurtful words and actions here and there, but nothing serious, especially since an apology wouldn't take too long to be given. Basically, trying to avoid a now overused plotline. Besides, what family doesn't have a little falling out once in a while?

Going to see how many games I can bring into this fic, and see which village gets the ones not used on DxD, along with the Fallen Angels and Yokai. And maybe for a good laugh, give Ai checkers just to insult his intelligence a bit. Each region have their own unique game, with Naruto being the only one who has Shogi peerage, with Rias as one of his pieces, and her peerage, along with anyone else, would be an extension of Naruto's, yet in a way, can be used separately if requests, and pieces that match can be exchanged, like say, rooks, pawns, knights and bishops can be exchanged, since they can be found in both chess and shoji, yet since shoji has four generals instead of a queen, along with a lance, those can't be traded since they would be unique amongst each other. Right now, trying to figure out what abilities the generals and lancer have, without giving the generals the same abilities as a queen that would be a bit of overkill. Was tempted to have Naruto have the Taikyoku Shogi, but seeing the number of pieces involved, that's overkill on so many levels, especially for the writer.

These are the people who well be in Naruto's peerage:

King-Naruto

Gold Generals(2x)-

Silver General(2x)s-Rias Gremory

Bishop-Orhime

Rook-KonekoToujou

Knights(2x)-

Lances(2x)-

Pawns(9x)-Goku

This well be a harem fic, not sure how big, might be bigger than the one in my first harem fic, or smaller, only time will tell, and for some girls, going to make the age gap no more than a year or two, younger or older then Naruto. Suggestions on which girls well be in it will be considered, and a poll well be put up if the requests become too much to where I have to say hell no, I might be crazy enough to consider doing a big harem; I'm not suicidal enough to do a massive harem. The girls I've already picked out are, Sakura, Hinata, Hanabi, Kin, Shauna, Yakumo Kurama, and Ayame from the Naruto World, Rias, Koneko, Ravel, Asia, Konou, Gabriel and Raynare from DxD, and of course, Orihime, still considering other possibilities.

There will also be plenty of mixing and matching to where I plan to pair some people from one series to somebody in another, and again, still willing to take suggestions, although it would be your basic couples, one man, one woman and also, let me know which ones you want to be canon or mixed together. The only canon ones I can show are Minato and Kushina, and the other parents. Sirzechs, still debating on wither have him with Grayfia like in the canon, or pair him off with Mei from Naruto, either way, he would be stuck with a woman who can neuter him in more ways than one.

Even though I'll be bringing in all the creatures from DxD on here, I'm going to try and leave religion out of this fic or at least, leave out the ones in this world like Christianity and Islam, because, no offence to those who are part of one, while I have nothing against religion, personally, feel like with all of the churches in the world, most seem to have a habit of doing more harm than good, due to the idiots running them trying too hard to promote theirs. Right now, the angels, devils, fallen angels, yokai, and the rest, well, any grudge they have is mainly due to pride and territory disputes, maybe. And right now, the only place that would be used is Kuoh, but more like neutral ground for all races to meet, especially with the academy involved. Everything else, still trying to come up with names for places on where to place everybody. Also, going to make it where the light and darkness elements balance each other out, since on DxD, made light too powerful and everything else weaker then it.

Sacred Gears going to be different, to where since the gods in this fic are trying to keep a low profile, have little to no experience with them, still working on the back story. Basically, in the Naruto world, the ones that are weapons, are just high powered weapons, the ones like Twilight Healing well be a bloodline ability, and the dragons, well, if they were added, they would be more of like a form of sealing, like Jinchuuriki, but a different class.

For those who are fans of Issei, he well have a smaller role on here, mainly more of a comic relief that is more like a bad version of Rob Schneider, especially without his gauntlet. He won't be a main character, yet, he won't be bashed, more like, I'll be giving him the same anti-pervert treatment I use to give Jiraiya a hard time, especially when he gets to meet the super-perv. I will give him a girlfriend, but unlike the girls in DxD, pair him off with a girl that would be more than willing to give him a reason to stake her claim and give him an incentive to pursue a different dream.. If anybody has a suggestion, feel free to give one, mainly somebody who can passionate, but when Issei goes perverted mode, or even thinks about going for another girl, well, she'll have a sadistic streak that would give both Anko and Akeno a run for their money.

As for Naruto himself, while the title has the word God in it, he will not start off as one. He will start off as a human, and work his way towards immortality, then godhood, and maybe, something beyond. Mainly, he won't start off OP, just a prodigy who is still learning everything about life and his position in everything.

Well, that's it for now, everything else about the story, I'll figure out along the way as I write, while taking suggestions. Any flamers, I'll just ignore since they wouldn't be worth the words or acknowledgement. So on with the story.

In a large room four figures surrounding a large globe overlooking the world of Paladaiseu (Korean for Paradise). The others are out taking care of some business that requires their attention. One of them is a big green fella, that had a big beehive head with pointed ears and a pair of antennas over his eyes, pink round ripples on his arms, wearing a while cloak with a blue cape, a pair of black shoes, and holding a wooden staff that was almost as tall as he was, that had a handle that was round and flat on one end, and pointed at the other, making it look like a wooden hammer. This was Kami, the head god of the group, who is probably one of the most protective beings in the room, both of the inhabitants living among the world, and the gods and goddesses that work beside him to maintain balance to the world. He also found a way to introduce the concept of Ki and martial arts into the world, or at least a form of it, under a disguise. (Yes, I'm using the one from the Dragonball series)

To his right stood a woman who was so pale all over, well almost all over, except for a third red eye on her for heat, that looked like a solar system considering there were tomes on ripples, orbiting the pupil, and a second pair of ears, brown ones, that look like they belong to a rabbit. She wore a mostly white robe, with gold and purple lines. This was Kaguya Otsutsuki, or, to her grief, nicknamed the 'Rabbit Goddess,' which usually ends in either, wither god or immortal, results in a very painful recovery after she pounds the living daylights out of them, especially the ones who keep pushing their luck by running and taunting her, which results in casualties hit by the attacks that miss, and extensive property damage. She was the one, like Kami, to introduce another form of martial arts, and for her own touch, the use of chakra, or at least one form of it, that comes from the body and the elements, from taijutsu to genjutsu, along with special abilities certain clans have, from dojutsu and bloodlines, basically, one would describe her as the mother of ninjas and ninja clans, since her founding the Otsutsuki Clan was the source of most clans, thanks to the fact, that unlike Kami, she fell in love with a mortal and had a couple of sons, Hagoromo and Hamura, in order to keep the clan going, but that didn't go according to plan, considering it got split into the three separate clans: The Senju, Uchiha and Hyuga clans. She also had nine tailed beasts that served as guardians of the world, but once again, didn't go according to plan, since down the road, some idiots , especially the power hungry, hate the idea of something stronger than themselves types, were able to convince some of the leaders, along with the people, through cheap tricks and manipulation, that the guardians were actually demons that were out to rule mankind, and thanks to an ability called fuinjutsu, which involves seals and sealing, they were able to have them sealed into a newly born child and turn them into weapons. Rest of the leaders that knew better, either did it anyway out of regret, and apologizing to the ones they are close to, since they have to put their village's safety over their personal values, especially when it comes to facing villages with an added boost for having a jinchuuriki in their ranks, despite some getting really raw deals in life, or they did it because they were 'convinced' to do it by extreme means. And to really add insult to injury, some of her guardians, who she viewed as her children, made things worse due to some either being arrogant or lazy to where they were caught with little to no effort. To put it simply, once released, let's just say their reunion is going to involve pain in a way that they would feel pain even while healing.

Next to Kaguya, about a few feet to her right stood what looked like a man in a dark suit and red hair, that looked like it was fire and end to the beard that runs along his lip, no mustache included, (mainly a bit of a clone of Lysandre from Pokémon XY, Pokémon would only be referenced, or rather the franchise meaning just the games, anime and manga, and the only way to bring in Pokémon on here is if I made one or two of them into somebody's familiar, if I get enough requests for it, but none of the characters from anywhere, since it's hard to write Ash without Pikachu by his side), paying attention to the globe, or so it appears. This is Great Red in his human form, or at least one of them, which he changes every so often when he finds something he considers interest, along with his name, which at the moment, is Gran Rojo (Spanish translation), which means the same thing, but sounds cooler to him. At one time, somebody called him Velika Droga, which he changed to, thinking it sounded cool, but by the following weekend, was far from pleased after learning what it meant. (Bosnian for great big dope). He introduced the other portion of chakra, that is from the world itself, and nature, the art of senjutsu, an art that is for a few specific, and gifted few, along with having contact with all the summon realms, animals that have a human like personality, and their own set of rules, who are also the ones to teach the future sages, how to use senjutsu the right way. While when it comes to fighting, he didn't introduced anything, rather he let the summons do their own thing, like a kung fu approach when it comes to fighting, since his version of a fight is rush in while in dragon form, and blow everything up, before going back to sleep. This kept getting him disappointed looks from his comrades for his childish approach towards most things. Some wonder if he is brain damaged or a sucker for punishment since he is the one to incur the wrath of women of all kinds due to his lack of tack.

The final person in the room looked like your basic, wise old man, completely bald head, long eyebrows that reaches his shoulders and a beard that goes past his waist, with scars that says he has been in quite a few battles, especially the x-shaped one over his right eye. He is wearing a black kimono, with a white haori (it's like a kimono coat) draped over his back, and his own staff that is where his sword is kept. This old man is Yamamoto, the Shinigami, or grim reaper to most, the one responsible for making sure those who have passed on are lead to their new, more permanent homes, depending on what they were like alive. Like Kaguya and Red, he has a small army under his belt, which contained a variety of reapers under his belt, some patrolling the living for stray souls and those that just left their bodies, while the rest are at Soul Society, trying to maintain order inside and out of those who earned the right to live there, and keeping out those who try to force their way in, while at the same time, bring the hammer down on those who see themselves above others, even after death, by reminding them that they are no different from those they put down, and that the laws and privileges they are used to hiding behind, especially the money, can't save them from the pounding and jail time they get for attacking a soul cop. And the ones that usually get the worse of the beatings are those who are dumb enough to severely underestimate Yamamoto, thinking that he is a weak old man, only to be in traction for at least month, depending on how badly a whooping said old man gives them as a lesson in judging a book by its cover, especially if any of them just so happens to interrupt his tea time, and he is having a really rotten day to where he wants to take his anger out on some poor fool.

At the moment, after being around for eons, watching over Paladaiseu, helping out when they are truly needed, while also hoping the circle of life in the world would be properly maintained by the beings they created to watch over the world, only for a bunch of bad elements popping in to ruin things, running on ego, pride, greed, lust, the kind of things that tend to destroy and divide instead of share and unite, to where there are wars being fought, leaders thinking more for themselves then the people they rule over, mainly, too much bad, while those trying to do good are either too afraid to do something, or the laws that are put into place to where they have to find a way to make things better, mainly paying for other people's consequences, although they themselves added insult to injury for all the things they introduced to the world during their visits. While they are tempted to just destroy the whole world and start from scratch, they knew that doing so would make them no different than those on the surface who wipe out whole towns and villages wither it's just for the fun of it or fear of somebody that can oppose the misdeeds they do or just wiping out the rivals, since they would be wiping out those who are actually doing good in Paladaiseu, or too innocent, like the children, and having them pay for things they shouldn't be paying for.

After racking their heads on what to do to start bringing more good and unity into the world, Red, not being one for tack, said what was going on in their minds, "So we can't blow up the world because we might make a bad habit of it, even making us seem like those fake gods that want to do just that. We can't go down there and try to have some random person speak for us without the risk of adding more to the religious feud going on between churches, cults and other groups who would fight each other just for having a different opinion on something. We can no longer sit back and do nothing because that is proving worse then what is going on down there." When he went down the list, some of them were crossed between blowing him up just to get him to be quiet, while also, trying to see if they can think of a way to bring some good into Paladaiseu. That was when Red came up with an out of the blue answer, "Too bad we can't create a god that can stay down there to take of things."

"Especially since none of the goddesses want to go through that experience again, or wake up in a bed beside a dragon." Kaguya said, getting said dragon to give her a look that says he is about to some kind of rambling tantrum, meaning that after a while, and throwing in every subject that either comes to mind or catches his eye, he forgets what he was talking about in the first place, although by the time he recovers, turns out he is left alone because everybody else chose not to stick around for the whole thing. "And if we did, and left that god all alone in that world, what's to keep it from meeting the wrong people and ends up becoming our worst nightmare?"

"Because we won't be creating a god, just the foundation for one." Kami said, getting the attention of the other three, the one with the beard having a good idea what he was implying since the two are pretty much close friends, "And the one we send won't be just dropped off to raise themselves."

"You want us to go through with the Unity Plan, don't you?" Yamamoto asked, knowing full well where his friend was going with this. It was something they discussed once or twice, a millennia or two ago, a contingency plain if you well, to where if the world gets out of the control, and there are people with a god complex that might come a little too close to actually becoming one, then the current gods try to create one that has a piece of all them that grows overtime, and eventually, would double as the go between for them and the world they protect. The only real downside to the plan was that they drop the being off on their own, while running the risk of being the very thing they fear. That was why they didn't bother, because a god-size karma is unbearable, especially when it happens to the gods themselves. After getting a confirming nod in return, I take it you figured out the flaws that kept us from trying it?"

Kami decided to explain what he is planning, "Yes I have, and it's what the mortals and immortals would call doing things the easy way by skipping the hard way. We were planning to create a god from scratch, trying for instant perfection, and sending that very being into a world without proper preparation on what's to come, yet the main flaw in that is that being would never grow and learn humility." He started, "Instead, we will create a child, one that starts in infancy, one that well have our powers, our abilities, yet this child will start off as a regular mortal, chances are, a human, and have that child work from the ground up, through blood, sweat and tears by learning about everything that flows through the body and make the body flow when it comes to life."

"And I'm guessing you're going to drop this child off at an orphanage so that way a family can adopt him?" Red asked, knowing the risks involved with such a choice.

This was when Kaguya spoke up, being the only one in the room with a bit more personal experience with life down below, "We could, but we shouldn't since that would be too big a gamble." She explained, "So many scenarios could end up that child growing up to recent life as a whole if it ends up with the wrong person. In some ways, we would have to have dumb luck for it to succeed."

"Indeed," Kami said, confirming what was just said, "And while it is just as risky, we will look into families to drop this child with, and whatever family we choose well be among the only few to be aware of our very existence, so that way, we would be able to have contact with the child and be a part of that child's life as much as the family it'll be in."

Everyone in the room picked up what was being said, with Yamamoto being the one to speak up first. "So you're saying now is the time we started to change our ways, from being in self-isolation to becoming more involved with this world of ours?"

Kami gave a small nod, "Indeed, since we were the catalyst for so many wrongs going on in Paladaiseu, and by hiding ourselves, we are no better than those who would purposely look for others to be used as scapegoats just because they can't face their own punishments." He said, "And this child well becomes the linchpin towards true peace."

And that day, when the other two gods returned, began the preparations for a major change in so many worlds.

Barely a year later, in a village named Konoha, at the residence of their leader, known as the Hokage, or more specifically, the Yondaime, aka the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, and his wife, Kushina Uzumaki, who, even though the official marriage papers list her as Namikaze, chose to keep her clans name in order to honor and keep the name alive, at least until she feels it's safe to let it go and pass it onto the children she and her husband tends to have.

At the front door, six flashes of light appeared. When the light died out, six hooded figures appeared, one holding what appeared to be a bundle of some sort, one of the arms of one, revealing a green, wrinkled hand, knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal a blonde haired man, with spiky hair on top, and behind him, stood a woman with blood (tomato) red hair that stop at her waist, and by the lump on her, is about five, six months pregnant. "Yes?" Minato asked.

"We need to have a talk with you and your wife, Minato Namikaze." Kami answered.

Well, here is the start of my latest story, and my first animated/video game crossover that involved more than one series, that weren't being used as a reference. So right now, got two more slots available, and if anybody can suggest a series, along with who you would like to be seen as a god/goddess, along with what they could have introduced into the world, feel free to share. Still got a lot of things to work out, and taking suggestions. Those who don't like harem, or the girls I've picked out, oh well, can't please everybody. Anyway, this well be mainly an open story for the first few chapter, meaning that I'm willing to take suggestions on what arcs from different series to try and blend together, or what girls get to be in the harem, and in some ways, also in a peerage, or, if you want, who gets bashed and who is more on the side of good, like for example, would you want Sasuke to get bashed to where it leads to some character development, or start him off good, or say, with Danzo and the Elders, bash them were they are more like side-villains, or make them jerks who get one hell of a wakeup call. Another is help trying to figure out who gets to be in Naruto's peerage, and what their powers well be with the pieces that aren't in chess. Mainly, help build the foundation until it becomes solid enough to say I'll take suggestions, while I still have enough to build the story without too much help. Anyway, Read and Review and have a Merry Christmas.


	2. Five Years Later

NARUTO: THE GOD OF UNITY

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or High School DxD, or anything else mentioned on here, except any OCs.

Hey folks, here is the next chapter, sorry it took a while, had a lot of stuff to take of like bills, groceries, classes, grown up stuff, while very little time to act like a kid.

By the way, if I didn't say this already in the other chapter, until Chapter 9 or 10, this well be a open forum fic, meaning that between this, and the said chapters, I am willing to take suggestions on how to build this story, with the things I'm doing below, I'll tell you what I need. By the mentioned chapters, I'll shrink the gap to simple suggestions that I would take into consideration.

Anyway, got a poll up on what girls to add to Naruto's harem/peerage, doesn't have to be both, and willing to add more options to the list, just give me a name and what series they're from. And to let you know, they can be from Japanese anime or American Cartoons, old or new, doesn't matter, just please, none of the new stuff on Cartoon Network, not even Adult Swim, since chances are, they would contradict what I have going on now. Also, no girls from Gaiden, especially their kids, since it would be too weird to write about and not too fond of the direction Kishimoto decided to take Naruto to.

I am going to drop the age thing from the first chapter, make everybody canon age, because since Naruto well become an immortal, then a god, later on, what's the point? Besides, if anybody starts to suggest girls way younger then Naruto, like Hanabi and Konou, I'm not going to cross any kind of lines when it comes to them, instead, I'm going to make sure they have a chance to grow up first, to where they start off with a bit of a crush on Naruto, yet grow to love, and nothing beyond kissing happens until they reach adult age. Girls a year or two younger then Naruto, like Koneko, well follow the same rule.

Somebody suggested bringing in Tatsuki to the harem, as Sasuke's sister, mainly because she would be the perfect counter for what I got planned for Sasuke in this fic, but I am also thinking about other options for who to fill as Sasuke's sister, like say Tifa from FF7, while still taking suggestions. The girl doesn't have to be Sasuke's twin, she could be his older, not as a replacement for Itachi, or younger sister, just be a bit more specific. If Tatsuki gets the most review suggestions/poll votes, she's in the harem, as well as Sasuke's sister, if not, well, I'm thinking of pairing her off with say, Rock Lee because not only would she learn martial arts from Might Guy, but also serve as the perfect counter for Lee by keeping his attitude at bay. That or Shikamaru, can picture her getting along perfectly with Yoshino, in terms of getting their guys to get off their ass more.

For the bashing, well, while Sasuke, Kiba, Neji, and a few others well get bashed, these well be the ones that get some character growth, mainly the ones that start off foul with a lot of folks, including their families and a good portion of their clans, yet after a while, grow up to become better people, also Sasuke won't be turning evil for any reason, just goes through a ton of reality checks before something clicks in the future about what he has been doing most of his life. The clans as a whole won't get bashed, especially the Uchiha and the Hyuga, just the ones, like a good portion of the Civilian Council, the ones who think they are better then everyone because of their status/ Fugaku and Hiashi will not be bashed in this, they'll be good men who have tough jobs, and care about especially their families, especially considering the fact that their wives, Mikoto and Akiko, would do to them if they can't separate clan matters from family matters. Which also means, with what his mother and sister would do to him if he so much as thinks about deserting the village, he would be in for some serious pain.

For the world that the story is going to be in, except for Soul Society and the God realm, it's going to be a big mixture of other series into one, still trying to figure out the how on some parts, and open to ideas. While the shows that the Gods represent well be the primary focus, I am open to introducing characters from other series, wither animated, comic, video game, or almost any other kind of format. Mainly, giving this fic something close to the Disney Infinity approach, minus the figures of course. One big mix and match, especially since I plan to throw in some space themes, and maybe a few more dimensions.

And speaking of the gods, Since I introduced you to Kami, Kaguya, Great Red and Yamamoto, here are the final two: Tsunami, from Tenchi Muyo, and to let you know, even though she would have been changed no matter what, I never read Tenchi Muyo, and just using what I can get from the wikias, so feel free to correct me if I get anything wrong when it comes to certain parts. She'll be the one responsible for bringing magic into the world, along with anything else anybody wants to throw in that they believe well help with the main story. The other is Deadpool, yes the same Marvel character that is on every characters death list, heroes and villains alike, and even though, as a God, since he can't be killed so easily, he can come close to it, or look like it, after the other Gods get pushed past the breaking point. While everything about him is about the same, and until I at least watch the movie, I'm going to start him off as a toned down version of himself, mainly because since he is supposed to have a soft spot for kids, then he knows when to tone it down, that and he knows better than to tangle with an angry mama, no matter what race. Down the road, when Naruto and some of his girls, and friends, get older, then he starts to grow into his 'charming' self, or at least, my version of him. Or to put it more simply, he is just a glorified comic relief, who has nothing to contribute, other than being the cause for why the people in the world are the way they are. The rest, well, you'll find out after I figure out how to write it.

The harem, well, it stays the same as the one from the last one, and it's not going to change anytime soon. As for my choices for new additions, from the Naruto World, well, Hotaru and Izumi Uchiha (No it's not a female Itachi, since he well be in this fic as a male. She's an actually character in the canon, look it up.) From DxD, since I brought in Raynare, might as well bring in her cohorts, Kalawarner and Mittelt, along with Ophis and Lilith. The final two well be DC's own Harley Quinn and Kara Zor-El/Supergirl, although wondering if I try to throw in something a bit similar. Like I said, open to suggestions, just make sure to include the name of the series, so that way, when I add them to the poll, it would cause less confusion for the voters. And who knows, I might throw some in this story that just popped into my head.

Here is the new change for Naruto's peerage:

King-Naruto

Gold Generals(2x)- Ravel Phenex,

Silver General(2x)s-Rias Gremory, Vegeta

Bishop-Orhime

Rook-KonekoToujou

Knights(2x)-Iron Man, Shauna Namikaze

Lances(2x)- Batman, Ryu Hayabusa

Pawns(9x)-Goku, Harley Quinn, Ophis, Lilith,

And here is what I got plan for the pieces that aren't in chess: The Lances are going to be a bit like pawns, but don't need permission to gain another piece's ability, yet can also change at will when need to, but also, more like ninjas to where the main focus is on stealth and info gathering, and who better than somebody like Batman to be multitasking on the field. The generals, well a tough one, but they would be like the queen in chess, with the same powers, but the Gold ones get double, while the Silver ones get about a quarter. As for some of my choices, well Vegeta, being more brains then Goku, well who better to be a general, and also, give somebody like Rias a bit of a rival in terms of experience in the battlefield. Harley Quinn as a pawn, well, when it comes to her, how easy do you think it would be for somebody to underestimate her. Still need suggestions on who to fill in the gaps with, so please share, and want plenty of variety, wither male, female, robot, alien, hero, villain, whatever.

Anyway, now on with the story.

 _Konoha-Hokage's Office_

Minato Namikaze is at his desk, going over the day's paperwork, just doing his typical duties as a Kage, before looking up at the kids in his office. In the middle, a boy with golden blonde hair that puts his hair to shame, named Naruto (And no whisker marks in this fic), somebody who was entrusted into his family's hands for a little over five years now, with on his left and right, along with his own daughter Shauna, who looked like a mini-Kushina, with the exception being the whiskers on her cheeks, were a trio of other girls, Izumi Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Hinata Hyuga. While it's hard to believe is that the gods chose his family to raise a boy who would have a big effect on so many lives in the universe, yet at the same time, he was glad that he and his wife would be trusted with such a task, especially with all the joy both kids brought into their lives.

 _Flashback_

 _After bringing in the group of individuals into his home, once sensing that these are the people you don't want to make a bad first impression with, he called for one of the nearby ANBU to call in the Sannin over to give him some kind of support. (Orochimaru is going to be a good guy in this, trying for a different approach, where he decided to not take the white snake myth too seriously and live his life.) Although he gave the ANBU permission to use 'extreme' measures on the one who was also his sensei once upon a time._

 _Turning towards his guests, who haven't removed their hoods, "I hope you don't mind me bringing in some last minute guests." Minato said, trying to keep the peace._

 _"_ _Not at all," Kami said, as he removed his hood, looking kind of like a Martian to those seeing him for the first time, a bit of a serious look on his face. The rest followed suit, one by one. One head being a woman that is so white, she would get lot in the snow, next is a man who is supposed to look a bit like royalty, next is a man with a long white beard that reaches the ground, looking like he is older than time itself, than a woman with long, ocean blue hair, while sporting a motherly look, and finally a man wearing a full head mask, Which was mostly red, with big round black spots surrounding white eyes, causing Minato and Kushina to feel nervous, "We did pretty much come from out of nowhere and demand to speak with you."_

 _Sensing on how the pair were shivering, Kaguya spoke up, while pointing towards the masked individual, "Don't worry about him, he is mostly harmless, unless somebody gives him a reason to." She said, while keeping the next part, 'Or because he gets bored.' In her head, figuring that would cause more harm than good._

 _Just as everybody took a seat in the living room, an expected knock was heard. Minato got up to answer it, revealing the three people he requested: Orochimaru, Tsunade and, sporting a black eye, his sensei Jiraiya. Seeing how it was his student to interrupt his research, "Okay kid, what is so important that you had to call out the ANBU?" The Toad Sage asked._

 _"_ _You're just in time to find out." Minato said, as he lead his chosen guests to the living room. When they got to their seats, although some of the guests had to take chairs from the dining room, Minato decided to start introductions, "Okay, since you six seem to already know me and my Kushina, let me introduce you to three of my most trusted people in the village: Orochimaru, Tsunade, and Jiraiya."_

 _"_ _Ah yes, the girly man, the drunk and the so called super pervert." Red said, causing the three sannin to give her a slightly offended look, even though she was right on about their main descriptions._

 _"_ _Now, now Red," Tsunami said, making sure no violence breaks out, "Be polite, even though two of them have questionable hobbies."_

 _Despite the chuckling from the couple in the room, Kushina giving off a louder giggle, Kami decided to get back to business, before they begin to lose track of their original purpose, especially since the 'bundle' in his arm was started to stir. "Okay, before we start an all-out battle of egos, shall we get started on why we came here?" Causing Red and Tsunami to give a famished look on their faces, "And I believe the little one is starting to wake up."_

 _Her motherly instincts making her through all caution out the window, "Little one?" Kushina asked, or maybe, by her tone, she is hoping to hold something cute in her arms, letting her girly side take over._

 _Giving a small smile, Kami gently raised his free arm and used the hand attached to it to lift what revealed to be a blanket up, to reveal a baby boy, just as it gave a slight movement to indicate that he was indeed waking up. After getting a good look at the golden blonde hair on the child, just before his eyes opened to reveal them to be bluer then a diamond. "Meet Naruto." Kami said, as he introduced the young one._

 _Giving a slight gasp due to cuteness overload, Kushina stood up, her motherly instincts reaching its breaking point. "May I hold him?" She asked, while Tsunade was trying her hardest to keep her girly side contained._

 _"_ _Yes, you can." Kami said, gently lifting little Naruto up, just as Kushina came up, and took the boy gently into her arms, causing a chuckle from most of the room when she started to talk baby talk with Naruto, while making faces, well except for Deadpool, when_ _ ***Crash!***_ _he learned the hard way why you should never make fun of a pregnant lady who still has her skills as a ninja, especially if she can chuck a nearby vase at his head without even looking._

 _Deciding to continue for his friend, Yamamoto cleared his throat, "Now for the reason why we are here, but first we need to introduce ourselves." He said, "We are the true Gods of Paladaiseu." When he noticed the doubtful looks on the mortals' faces, while a little agitated at being doubted, nobody can blame them considering they have little to no contact with any of the inhabitants, along with the butt out policy they kept enforcing. "Look, we all know the two words going through your minds are 'prove it' yet we are not going to just to satisfy someone's expectations."_

 _While none of the mortals were pleased with what was said, they nodded at this because the problem is, some people have too high of expectations when it comes to Gods, that some wouldn't believe it, even if it's right in front of their eyes. "Understandable and we won't push the issue." Minato said. "So would you please introduce yourselves individually?"_

 _Getting a nod from the Gods, they each introduced themselves, along with what they gave to the world. They started off with Kami, with his intro of Ki and the basis for martial arts, Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, who brought in the base for everything mostly ninja, from chakra and jutsu to bloodlines and the tailed beasts, Red along with Summons and Nature Chakra, Yamamoto, and he made them nervous after hearing that he is not only the head Shinigami, but also that he isn't the only reaper around, Tsunami, who brought in the magic element to the world, along with showing more peaceful solutions, and Deadpool, who only gave his name, but the other gods called him a bit of a deadbeat who has both his good and bad points, yet is the cause for most of the bad stuff in the world, primarily due to sheer stupidity and him having a big mouth._

 _"_ _And little Naruto over there is the main reason why we are here, mainly his future." Kaguya said, getting their attention, "Basically, you could say he was created out of thin air when we decided to release some of our powers into something that is completely well, the only word we can use to describe it is unknown, that came with instructions that said use in a time of extreme need, and that was when we believed that it might refer to Naruto."_

 _"_ _And that is all the information we are willing to share with you, since the rest is meant for Naruto when he is old enough to know everything." Red said, before looking around, noticing that they were missing a certain masked individual, "Where did Deadpool go?" He also noticed a slight scent in the air, "And were you two just about to have dinner?"_

 _This was when a loud 'Hey, your wasabi and goat cheese ramen tastes pretty good," A loud voice was heard in the kitchen, "But it would taste better if it was a chalupa flaver."_

 _This was when the words 'Oh shit.' Ran through the mind of everybody except two individuals, and thanks to Tsunami's quick thinking, she was able to pull Naruto out of Kushina's arms, just as said person, who looked like she was about to explode, ran into the kitchen. "Hey you, what do you think you're doing eating my food!" Was heard throughout the house."_

 _"_ _What, you mean you weren't going to serve guests?" Was heard from Deadpool._

 _"_ _Oh you're right." Kushina said, while those who knew her better knew what was coming next, "Let me give you a knuckle sandwich for compensation."_

 _.After a punch was heard, some were surprised to hear Deadpool say "What, no cheese?"_

 _"_ _Yeah, along with my foot up your ass!" Kushina yelled out while she continued dishing out her own brand of justice._

 _Looking at the Gods, Yamamoto spoke up "Don't ask, it's not worth the headache."_

 _Deciding to move on, Orochimaru decided to ask a question that has been on his mind, "Do you gods mind if I ask you a question or two?" After getting a slight nod from Kami, "If you brought in all this stuff like Ki, Chakra and Magic, how is that there seems to be different energy forms that don't seem to fit your criteria? And why is it that only certain individuals, and sometimes certain races, are only allowed to use only one or two of the things you mentioned?"_

 _Kami answered this, "We're not entirely of sure of the answer to both questions." He said, "For the first, we believe over times, life is forced to change and adapt to a few things, especially thanks to certain individuals awakening something new."_

 _"_ _As for the second," Tsunami continued, "Chances are we might be the cause for all that or rather, the limitations of power so to speak." She explained, while Naruto is looking around at his surroundings, "To put it simply, despite what people believe, we didn't create this world, somebody else did, along with us. When chakra, ki and magic, along with a few other things are added to the world, when we started out, we watched as it had side effects, to where not only did humans start to form, but also dove wings (angels), raven wings (fallen), devils, yokai, so many creatures living in this world, that it was probably a way to make sure certain powers are tributed randomly at certain limits in order to avoid any kind of unwanted catastrophe."_

 _"_ _And what about the tailed beasts?" Tsunade asked, "I take it them becoming some village's weapon by being sealed into some child."_

 _Kaguya answered after she let out a small sigh, "They were originally the guardians of this world, making sure to look over things and be ready to help out when needed." She then gave a small sigh, "But unfortunately, like some kids, when they have minds of their own, they tend to have their own personalities, from lazy to arrogant, yet they never pushed their luck considering what I would do to them if they started to act all high and mighty."_

 _Nearby, while Kushina is catching her breath after protecting her ramen from a thief, inside of a seal on her belly, Kyubi heard everything that his mother has said, and gave off a slight shiver, because he can recall some of those disciplinary actions, and he knows what would be waiting for him when he finally does become free from his prison._

 _"_ _So what went wrong?" Jiraiya asked._

 _"_ _Humans who didn't like the idea of other beings have so much actual power over them." Kaguya answered, "All it started was for some sleazy human, an advisor no less, to convince his leader that it would be better and more beneficial for their village if they can harness the powers of the tailed beasts to help improve their military strength, even going as far as calling them demons in order to discredit everything good that was ever done by them." She then pointed towards where Deadpool is lying, "And thanks to that bozo, after helping himself to an early Uzumaki containment seal, they were able to pull off making the first jinchuuriki."_

 _"_ _And were you the reason why the biju's chakra is so toxic to the touch?" Tsunade asked._

 _"_ _No, once again, it was because of that idiots doing." Kaguya said, referring to Deadpool, "Although he had some help from this fool." Pointing out towards Red who had a famished look on his face, "While I was creating them, and getting the right amount of chakra they need, which started off as clean, well, they were fighting over a bottle of Dragon's Breath hot sauce, and ended up spilling a good portion of it onto the tailed beasts just as they were about to be finished, which in turn, which is why their chakra is dangerous to the touch."_

 _This caused a loud_ _ ***thump!***_ _to be heard when the mortals, including Kushina, to faint, while causing a sweat drop to appear on the five god's heads, plus a giggle from Naruto, although they can't blame them for finding out the one unexpected truth about the tailed beasts._

 _After recovering, and not believing he can any more surprises, Minato decided to get things back on track. "So you were saying Naruto was the reason why you're here." He said._

 _Deciding to go straight to the point this time around, Kami answered "Yes we would like for you and your wife to raise and care for young Naruto here."_

 _Minato was proven wrong with the surprise part, considering the shocked on his face. "Care to repeat that?" Asking the question to confirm what he just heard._

 _Tsunami decided to answer, giving Minato a more subtle explanation, "We would like for you and your wife to raise little Naruto here." She said, while Naruto is too young to have any idea what is going on, "You see, while Naruto was created by gods, we decided to start him off as a mortal, and since he is a human child, we decided to have him raised with a human family."_

 _"_ _And why us in particular?" Minato asked._

 _Kaguya answered that question, "Because after much searching, we believe that you and your wife would raise Naruto in a way that would ensure a positive future not just for him, but also for the rest of Paladaiseu." She started to explain, "You see, while we won't tell you everything yet, we would prefer to tell him when he becomes of a certain age, and we can fill in of everything that he needs to know, along with everybody else connected to him. That way, we don't have to worry about lose lips." She then focused all three eyes on him, "So well you raise him."_

 _While he would have liked to asked for a little time to discuss it with his wife, "You bet we well." Apparently he got overruled, just as Kushina decided take, he guess, their new son into her arms. Deciding to ask questions now, "Is there anything we need to know now?"_

 _Yamamoto stepped in, "Yes, while the boy is human now, when he starts puberty that is when he starts to gain his immortality and that well be when everything changes, not just his life, his body as well, and when the time comes, is when we'll start taking a more active role in his life." He explained, "Between then and now, you can raise him as a son, train him, love him, give him the love and family we won't be able to because our positions would just make things more difficult. We well drop every once in a while to visit, even give Naruto a little something to help with his growth, especially if a bloodline or two were to awaken sometime in the future."_

 _After realizing what he, himself, Kushina, and his unborn child, were about to get themselves into, especially reading between the lines that pretty much said that he was allowed to adopt Naruto into his family, and not just on paper. "Well, I do as you say and do my best to raise Naruto as if he were our own child, alongside our own child." Getting a sign of gratitude from the five of them, the sixth is just standing up after his beating, sounds of bones fixing themselves can be heard, "And is there anything else we need to know now?"_

 _This time, Red decided to speak up, wanting to finally speak up since everybody else, well, almost everybody, are able to explain everything better then him, "Not at the moment, but you'll find out whenever the right moments make themselves known." After getting understands from everyone, except for Kushina who was enjoying her start as a mother, "Oh and hey perv, nice work on your Icha Icha Pregnant Edition."_

 _Flashback Ends_

And since then, aside from the sever beating that his sensei got from his wife after she found out once again that she was used for his research, Naruto served as a bit of a warm up for Shauna, although he could have done without Naruto happening to open fire when it became time his diaper. To this day, he can still swear that Naruto does it on purpose, especially timing it where he can aim for the inside of his mouth, although everybody thought he was just imagining things. When Shauna was born about four months later, unfortunately, their happy moment had to wait until the appearance of somebody claiming to be Madara Uchiha showed up.

To put it simply, he came, took extreme measures to kidnap Kushina, and release the Kyubi to wreak havoc onto the city, yet Minato ending up getting help from the gods to where not only thanks to the help of Deadpool and Kaguya in fighting Madara and saving his family, but also with Tsunami in healing Kushina, and afterwards, Biwako and the guards, to make sure no family end up getting the sad news, and with Yamamoto, along with the help of Kaguya scaring Kyubi out of his hypnosis with her voice alone, Kyubi was sealed into Shauna, with both using a better seal that would be a temporary fix.

Watching the children with a smile, Minato couldn't help but be glad that both his adopted son and biological daughter are getting along so well, considering that they have been cuddling together since both were about 1years olds, they both love each other as siblings, and are the best of friends, you hardly see them separated, especially when it came to getting them started on training, or rather some of the basics that can only be taught in the family/clan. Even now, while Naruto is gaining some new friends, a good portion of them are girls, the two are still pretty close, although judging by the blush on his daughter's face, their relationship might evolve into something more, meaning that whatever talk that he and Kushina were hoping to save for the future would have to come sooner.

While he is glad that the kids are having a good time, even though the two came back with some friends after he gave them some money to get some treats, "You know Naruto, when I sent you to the candy store, while I don't mind you bringing back a few friends, but I didn't send you to buy out most of the store." He said, which indeed was the case since there was a big pile of candy sitting on top of the table in front of the kids, from chocolates and caramels to Daifuku and Higashi (Basically, a nice worldly selection of sweets) . Right now, he can picture the chewing out he was going to get from Kushina and the other mothers for the sugar crash and burn heading their way.

"Well I wasn't planning on it pop, but I was outvoted." Naruto said.

"And how were you outvoted?" Minato asked, getting a sneaky suspicion on the how.

Giving the two girls closest to him a slight elbow, "Girls, want to show him." Naruto said, which resulted in four sets of puppy dog eyes pointing towards the Hokage, and in extension, the ANBU in the room.

Shauna, with her eyes going on full, said "Can you get us something to drink? we forgot to buy some." Even adding a tear and a sniffle for effect.

Without waiting for an order, the two male ANBU left to go grab something to drink. Seeing that he should hit the brakes, "Okay girls, turn them off, we've made our point." Naruto said. When the girls shook their heads to go back to their regular faces, "And funny thing is, the ANBU, even Kakashi, were more than willing to pay for everything, and I still have the money you gave me." He said, just before reaching into his pocket.

Minato raised his hand, "Keep it, you might need it later on." He said, while he was thinking 'Dear God, another Kushina has made herself known.' While going back to all the times that Kushina would use that technique to her advantage, especially on somebody like Hiruzen.

Shauna spoke up, "Hey Dad, why are we here?" She asked, "You said that there was some people coming here, bringing some new friends, but I don't get what the big deal is."

"Yeah, it's like you have something you don't want to tell us." Naruto said.

"And how many more friends does Naruto need anyway?" Sakura asked, "He already has plenty of friends."

"And most of them are girls." Izumi said, causing a slight moan, because they don't realize the feelings of jealousy and defending one's territory flowing through them.

While Minato knew the real reason behind all the new friends coming to Konoha, who happened to be girls, but he wasn't sure how to put it in a way that a bunch of kids would understand. While Jiraiya volunteered, he got a punch in the face by an angry Kushina as a hell no.

As if answering his prayers for a reprieve from having to give the kids a half-truth, "Lord Hokage, your wife is here with a few guests." Came out of the intercom from his secretary.

"Thank you, Martha." Minato answered when he pushed the button.

When the door opened, it revealed a pregnant Kushina, with Red, Tsunami, and two girls about the same age as his own. Kushina is on her third month, due to the fact that after finding out her friend Akiko Hyuga, wife of Hiashi, was a couple of months pregnant with their 2nd child, Kushina decided to drag his ass to spend a week making sure to milk him dry so that she can have another kid, right after handing the kids to Mikoto, saying watch them. Took Minato two weeks afterwards to fully recover afterwards, not just in strength, but also, a fractured pelvis.

"Hello Kushina," Minato greeted his wife with a kiss, grossing the kids out a bit. Turning to the guests that came with Kushina, since they have a hand in this upcoming meeting as well, "Red, Tsunami, nice to see you two again." He turned to the two girls, both sporting a bit of a goth look, (And to let you know, Ophis is, dressed more appropriately, like, not sure if it's the best example, like Lilith, because her canon look is just too disturbing on a 5 year old's body) and looking almost like twins, the exception being that one of them is sporting a pony tail, "And who are these two?"

Red was the one to speak up, "These are my adopted sisters, Ophis and Lilith." He said, both girls giving Minato a respectful bow, "Now why don't you two go join Naruto and his friends over there."

When the two girls left to be with Naruto and the girls, Minato looked at Red, with an eyebrow raised. Sensing some questions coming their way, Tsunami intercepted, "Don't ask, all you need to know is that about a couple of months after that day, he found a couple of eggs that belong to Infinite Dragons, and as far as we can tell, might be the last two." She said, "And for the brother part, well, we all agreed he is too immature to be a father."

"I sense a but coming." Minato said, especially since Kushina is sporting a look that say she has done something that, while he could never be angry at her, especially how tightly wrapped she has him around her finger, would leave him flustered.

"Well let's just say you gained a couple of daughters." Red said, before pointing towards Kushina, "We already cleared it with your boss."

Giving a small sigh, knowing that like before, he is pretty much overruled, yet Kushina has on more than one occasion to make it up to him for being there to do his part. Noticing for the first time, although it might be because his view was obstructed by his two latest members to his family, in Tsunami's right hand is a box, "And what is in there?" Minato asked.

Looking at the box, "Something that we plan to tell you during the meeting." Tsunami said, "Right now, we don't want to have to repeat ourselves, or let certain ears hear things we don't wish for them to hear."

When they turned towards the kids. This was when Kushina finally noticed Mount Sugar Rush on the table, "Why is there so much candy in front of the kids?" She asked, while giving Minato the evil eye, causing him to be nervous.

Naruto ends up saving the man's bacon. "Want to show her girls?" He asked.

When Kushina turned around, she noticed four pairs of puppy dog eyes staring back at her. Putting two and two together, "Oh, so you girls decided to use that technique?" She asked, once they turned it off.

"Yeah, and we ended up having Kakashi and a couple of the ANBU to pay for it." Sakura said.

"And Naruto didn't have to pay a thing." Hinata continued, "And we're still waiting for the ANBU to bring us some drinks."

'Maybe using that technique at Ichiraku's more than once to get free ramen would bite me in the ass sooner than I thought.' Ran through Kushina's head.

This was when the secretary chimed in once again, "Lord Hokage, your appointments are here."

"Thank you let them in." Minato said.

The door opened to reveal three groups of individuals: First being Sirzechs Gremory, one of the four elders to the current Fire Daimyo, Zekram, with his father, Zeoticus, Head of the Gremory Clan, and his only sister, Rias. Then following him, was a pregnant Yasaka,a Nine Tailed Fox in human form, leader of the Youkai faction, who serve as the leaders in the Land of Demons, and a pair of, what Minato, Kushina and the two gods believe, to be Nekoshou, strong forms of Nekomatas, females no less, one that appears to be at least in the late teenage years, Kuroka Toujou, and the youngest by about half the age, Koneko Toujou, who was about a hair shorter then Hinata, all three with their ears and tails sticking out. Finally, Lord Phenex, Head of the Phenex, with his daughter Ravel, who is about the same height as Koneko, who, like the Gremory, live in the Fire Capital. (Everybody pretty much looks the same from DxD, although you would have to picture Rias, Koneko, and Ravel in younger form, and I'm just too lazy to describe them.)

After going through introductions, and handshakes, Tsunami spoke up, "Okay, how about Rias, Koneko and Ravel join the other kids, while the rest of us talk in private?"

Getting a nod from said three, although Koneko was transfixed solely on the big pile of sweets. When they walked up to the other kids, Koneko was pretty close to Naruto, too close for the girls on the couch who knew him longest. When he noticed her, he grabbed at treat and offered it to her, "Want a Hershey's Kiss?" He asked politely.

Koneko looked at the treat briefly, a little surprised that somebody was offering her a treat, so her answer, to the surprise of everybody in the room, was to grab Naruto by the collar of his shirt, and yanked him down to give him a kiss on the lips. This caused a variety of reactions: With the adults, their jaws dropped to the ground, including the two ANBU who came back with an armload of water, while Kuroka recovered quickly to giggle at how Koneko seemed to just declared that she was now Naruto's girlfriend. As for the other girls, well, including the ones who never got a chance to introduce themselves, they were giving Koneko the death glare for stealing the first kiss from Naruto. And to add insult to injury, once she let go, and he leaned back into the couch to recover, being a cat herself, she jumped onto his lap.

Being the first one to recover, since Yasaka had an understanding of most of the Yokai in her territory, "Okay everybody, we aren't going to accomplish anything by standing around." She said, "And I trust that your ANBU can handle things here."

"Oh yeah, they have dealt with my family before." Kushina said, as they walked out towards a private meeting room that wasn't too far from the office, yet designed for the most confidential of meetings outside of the council room. When they arrived inside, and the door was closed, Tsunami and Red send a mixture of magic and senjutsu to get rid of anything that shouldn't be there, which ended up destroying everything that isn't supposed to be there. Sensing they were in the clear, "Okay, now we can get on with business." Red said.

"But first . . ." Tsunami said, giving the guests almost the same introduction they gave to Minato and Kushina, along with how they refuse to prove themselves, "And also, well one would say, somewhere in the future, Naruto well become the seventh god."

After getting some more information about Naruto, Zeoticus spoke up, "And I take it that from those letters you sent to myself and my friend here," Pointing towards Lord Phenex, "You're the ones that not only stopped us from arranging a marriage with our children, but also offered something move beneficial."

"Yes, we did, not just for Naruto's sake, but also for your children's sake." Tsunami said.

Minato where this was going, "You want to give Naruto more arranged marriages don't you?" He asked, causing most of the occupants to go wide eyed at this revelation. The reason he caught on was because through the gods, Naruto already has three of them within the village: From the Uchiha, Hyuga and his own family, along with a warning that there would be more coming in the future.

"Yes, and like before, we plan to throw in the same conditions." Tsunami said.

"And why did you stop us from arranging a marriage with our families?" Lord Phenex asked, "And why did you say to keep my daughter from becoming a member of my son Riser's peerage?"

This was when Tsunami placed the box in her hand onto the table, "Well for one thing, from what we just saw, we are pretty sure young Ravel would rather be on the peerage of her future husband." She said, as she pushed the box into the center of the table, and opened it to reveal shoji pieces, yet they were admitting a power like no other, "We have studied up on your peerage system, and your games, and since we want Naruto to become so well adapted before he reaches godhood, when he gains his immortality, he should be getting his around the same time Rias should get her pieces."

"And what would they become if Naruto is the king?" Kuroka asked.

Red answered this time, "Not entirely sure, but if they are immortal, like devils and Yokai, then they stay as they are, no half anything. As for the mortals, like yours, they would gain immortality." He explained the best he can, "But with Naruto as the king, and being probably the only being in the world to learn it all, his peerage might gain a bit of everything from him, like being able to use chakra, ki, magic, and if trained right, well, things should prove interesting when Naruto has to prove his medal."

Tsunami then regained control, "As for the previous two questions, yes." Turning to the visitors, "You see, while Naruto is going to start his journey from a mortal to a god, going through the good and the bad that life has to offer, the absolute worst thing we could do to him is expect him to become a god, and watch those he cares about, especially the mortals, grow old and die while he continues to live on. Even the immortals have their limitations." Getting an understanding from the rest, "While these pieces would give godhood to the ones in his peerage, it's still his choice on who he would like to be in it, the sad thing is, any girls that joins his peerage well also become something more to him, well be the ones living with him in the home that we are working on for him." Giving a small sigh, "So we're hoping that before he reaches adulthood, that we would find a way to help make the rest of his future wives into goddesses."

"And where well his home be?" Kushina asked, hearing about the home part for the first time.

"It's in a Dimensional Gap we found, that would serve as a way for Naruto, his family, and his peerage to go to, and can only be accessed by them, us, and anybody else they deem worthy." Red took over the explanation, "As for why we stopped the engagement, well no offense Lord Phenex, but your son Riser is growing up to be a real spoiled rotten, perverted brat." Getting an angry look, although his eyes say that he always suspected that truth, "We see how he acts, especially after he got his peerage, and we got the feeling that, if you did try to force a marriage between the two, well unless you taught your son how to treat a wife, and the difference between her and a concubine, then I bet both of you wouldn't live with yourselves for the fate you would Rias to."

Both fathers looked down, while Sirzechs spoke up for the first time, "And after seeing how Rias seems to have reacted after seeing Naruto, especially that kiss, I think she would be in better hands in the future." He said, with a smile on his face.

Tsunami decided to speak up, "But we sent an invitation to just your two families, why are you here, Lady Yasaka?" She asked the Yokai Leader.

"Oh, believe it or not, I'm good friends with Kaguya, and when I found out I was having a daughter, she pointed me to here for some reason, and now I get it." Yasaka answered, while putting a hand on her belly, "You see, since I'm the leader, and with a child, those on my council would try to force me to find her future mate ASAP, even if I have the right to decide at my own pace according to our laws." She then looked at Minato and Kushina, "And seeing how well you two have been raising that boy, even if he is going to be the eye of the storm so to speak, I can picture my little one being in good hands."

"And what about Kuroka and Koneko?" Minato asked.

Kuroka decided to answer, "Well, you see Shirone is my little sister, and also, my only family left since our mother died a couple of years after giving birth, and our father, well, not sure what happened to him." She said, while placing a hand onto her head, having trouble asking somebody for help, "I'm about to go on a long term, undercover mission, and I needed to find somebody to take care of Shirone, even take her in, because this kind of mission is too dangerous for a kid, and Lady Yasaka well have her hands pretty full. So seeing how Koneko acted to that boy Naruto, I was wondering . . ."

"Of course we'll take her in." Kushina said, causing Minato to shake his head, thinking about how much paperwork he was going to have to deal with.

Sirzechs decided to ask, "And how is this arranged marriage different from the others?" Wanting to make sure his sister isn't about to be stuck into something as bad, if not worse, then the one their father had planned.

Minato stepped in, "Well you see, with this arranged marriage, it's designed to build towards a possible marriage, but not forced one." He started to explain, "You see, while we don't plan to tell the kids about this until they are at least about this engagement, mainly give them a chance to be kids, and see how thing s work out. But we don't plan for them to get married until, well the minimum is 18, but by 16, we want Naruto and the girls to start building towards it. Give them a moment to think about it so to speak."

Tsunami took it from there, "When they reach that age, although I get the feeling it would be pretty pointless by then, we want them to decide if they want to get married, by dating, being with each, and see if it's possible to have a future together. If one or both parties aren't willing to go through with it, then they are allowed to part ways, and the girl won't be obligated to pay some kind of restitution." She finished. "While yes, we are forcing Naruto and some of the girls to walk hand in hand, but we won't force them to hold the other's hand if they don't want to."

"And will all of the girls going into the boy's harem be by contract?" Zeoticus asked.

Kushina shook her head, "No, only when it comes to the girls from important families, the rest, well, it's their own choice wither they are willing to take any big risks or not." She explained, "Like Tsunami said, we are making sure that Naruto's family is one of love and respect, while nobody's free will won't be taken from them against their will."

This got a look of relief from the two fathers, because of the fact that their daughters get to have a say in the relationship, along with the fact that their wives won't mangle them for forcing said daughters into a loveless marriage.

"Anyway, if you don't mind staying for a few days, we should be able to arrange a contract between each other, and give Naruto and the girls a chance to get to know each other." Minato said, getting a nod from everyone, "And also, so I can deal with the latest batch of paperwork that just sprung up."

Kushina couldn't help but chuckle at this, because while she knew that Minato would still be a father to the new additions, along with the one on the way, making her grateful for marrying such a man, yet she also knows how every time she puts Minato in a tight spot as a Hokage, she is also taken advantage of him in a really bad way. When they stepped out of the room, "I'm sorry, Minato, I know I'm putting a big strain on you for doing all of this." She said, while giving him a sad look, the one that sizzles out any anger he has and turns him into putty with just one look.

Minato gave a small sigh, knowing that while he can win an argument against those in his village, when it comes to his, she knows how to play him like a fiddle if she wanted to. "It's alright, I know you mean well." He said, getting a happy grin from her, "But I guess I better train Naruto on how to be prepared for Jiraiya-Sensei once he hears the news."

This caused the mood to sour in Kushina, because she knew that perv well be blowing a gasket over the amount of research material that he is being provided out of all of this.

When the adults returned to the office, while things looked calm with the kids, yet at a closer look, except for Koneko who was on Naruto's lap, Lilith, and Ophis, the girls looked like a powder keg was about to explode, and Naruto is hoping to be anywhere but there right now. Looking each other, the adults knew that they would need the week to at least bring some peace, especially for Naruto's sake.

Well, I'll end it here. Sorry it took so long, been busy with college as of late, along with the responsibilities of life, and trying to do a massive crossover fic of this size, well, make things pretty difficult. Anyway, like I said earlier, until chapter 9 or 10 this well be an open forum fic, meaning I'm open to suggestions to building the foundation to this story. If any of you have a suggestion for a series to add to this, along with a way on how they would be added somehow, feel free to let me know, along with suggestions for the poll on the harem, and who to add to the peerage. One more thing, what gender do you want Minato and Kushina's next kid to be? The result well depend on the gender. If a boy, then that would be the last kid Kushina has. If a girl, then that girl would be added to the harem, but I would need a suggestion on what girl, blonde primarily, from which series can you picture to become Shauna's sibling, and Minato and Kushina would get a son as a third and final kid. Read and Review.


	3. Meeting of the Families

NARUTO: THE GOD OF UNITY

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or High School DxD, or anything else mentioned on here, except any OCs.

Things stated in the last chapter stays in effect.

The bashing I said I'll do to Sasuke, Kiba and Neji, it won't be a permanent thing. Mainly, the bashing would be them acting like spoiling brats, to where they aren't afraid to abuse their clan status to demand things. Especially try to intimidate Naruto, only to get pounded flat by him, worse if any of them, especially Kiba, were to look at his girls in the worse way. Yet overtime, and learning some lessons in life, especially having their own families decide they need a strong lesson in humility, they mature into better people.

In this chapter, it well be more about showing how close of bonds Naruto has with his current girls, while developing new bonds with the girls that have just become a part of his life. Mainly, give a little character development. End of the chapter, there might be a bit of time skip, or there might not be, depending on what mood I'm in by then.

Here is the slightly updated peerage list, not much has been added.

King-Naruto

Gold Generals(2x)- Ravel Phenex, Martian Manhunter

Silver General(2x)s-Rias Gremory, Vegeta

Bishop-Orhime

Rook-Koneko Toujou

Knights(2x)-Iron Man, Shauna Namikaze

Lances(2x)- Batman, Ryu Hayabusa

Pawns(9x)-Goku, Harley Quinn, Ophis, Lilith, Black Panther,

Anybody asking why I added Martian Manhunter to the peerage, well I feel that out of all of the superheroes, at least in DC, he is the most underappreciated one when compared to somebody like Superman. He has similar powers to Superman, along with a few extras, his story isn't much different from Supes either, both are thought to be the last of their kind, both ended up coming to Earth to start a new life, but that is where the comparison ends. With J'onn J'onzz, he is what, over a century, or millennia old, came to Earth, having to disguise himself as a human in order to adapt to a new life on a strange world, basically his story would be perfect for a TV series or a movie. But sad thing is, in the JL/JLU cartons, he seems to be treated more like background, and on Smallville, he just pops in whenever Clark needs help or advice when it comes to Jor'El. So I'm just trying to give him his time to shine. Superman well also be in the story, but not in Naruto's peerage. He would be more like a good friend of Naruto's who is also concerned about his cousin's wellbeing.

As to why make Black Panther a pawn? Well, along with the irony of making a king into a pawn, well, figured he is somebody who can be flexible out onto the fields, while also figured he is somebody who is as flexible as a pawn. Also, I thought I make it where he strikes a friendship with Batman, that also doubles as a bit of a rivalry when it comes to certain things.

Still got 5 blank pawns available, so tell me who you want to fill in them, other then any of the girls already in the harem, or on the poll. While I'm not sure if Shogi comes with fairy piece, at least the game version, but since this is fanfiction, I'll just add a few in order to add a small few of the girls. The pawns, well, I want to add a bit more variety, like the ones I mentioned in the last chapter. That and I just want to make sure no more than half, or 2/3 of Naruto's peerage members double as his wives.

With the harem, well, here is the list:

Shauna Namikaze

Sakura Haruno

Hinata Hyuga

Hanabi Hyuga

Kin

Yakumo Kurama

Ayame

Rias Gremory

Koneko Toujou

Ravel Phenix

Asia Argento

Konou

Gabriel

Raynare

Orihime

Hotaru

Izumi Uchiha (same age as Ayame)

Kalawarner

Mittelt

Ophis

Lilith

Harley Quinn

Kara Zor-El/Supergirl

And I'm going to take a couple of girls off of the poll, since I just got an idea how to use them. One of them being Kairi, and make her a Uzumaki, Shauna's sister, and Tifa, making her a Uchiha, Itachi's and Sasuke's little sister, but she well be born without the Sharingan, but Fugaku would love her the same, especially with what Mikoto would do him if he tries to treat her like crap. Both, along with Hanabi and Konou, well develop a crush on Naruto, yet over time, like at least when they are in their late teens, that something develops. Make them grow up plenty before committing themselves to something serious.

Any girls from the poll I introduce into the story, nothing happens until the 9th or 10th chapter, when the poll results start speaking for themselves. It would just be a friendship, or something similar to siblings, that we would all see if it grows to something more after the polls close.

The results for the poll:

Yoruichi (Bleach) 32

Grayfia (DxD) 29

Kuroka (DxD) 24

Serafall Leviathan 23

Ino (Naruto) 22

Akeno (DxD) 20

Mei Terumi (Naruto) 19

Tenten (Naruto) 19

Pan/Bulla/Marron (DBZ-S) 15

Caulifia/Kale (DBS) 13

Tatsuki (Bleach) 12

Videl (DBZ) 11

Sol-Fon (Bleach) 10

Xenovia (DxD) 7

Irena (DxD) 6

Sona Sitri (DxD) 5

Rinoa (FF8) 4

Fasha (DBZ) 2

Aeris (FF7) 2

Bennia (DxD) 2

Still taking suggestions on who to add to the poll, just tell me who, and which series they are from. They could be from any series, from any country. I well give no guarantee they would be in the harem, or the peerage. Also have no idea if, when the time comes, if I'll do a Top 5 or Top 10, or something in between. I will let you know that there is a bit of competition in the poll.

One being between Grayfia and Mei, where the one with the most votes is in Naruto's harem, while the other marries Sirzechs.

The other is between Videl and Pan/Bulla/Marron, where if Videl gets more votes than the later three, I'll change her story so they are not related. If she gets less, she well be married to Gohan as a canon relationship.

Final thing, this story is a big mix n' match, with the Naruto World being a bit of a foundation. Anybody have something they would like to see written, send a review or PM.

Now on with the story

When the adults returned to the office, while things looked calm with the kids, yet at a closer look, except for Koneko who was on Naruto's lap, Lilith, and Ophis, the girls looked like a powder keg was about to explode, and Naruto is hoping to be anywhere but there right now. Looking each other, the adults knew that they would need the week to at least bring some peace, especially for Naruto's sake.

Kushina stepped up, "Uh girls, you're making Naruto uncomfortable." She said, seeing how Naruto wasn't too comfortable being stuck in the crossfire, not that she would blame him.

That had the desired effect, when the girls that were the cause of the discomfort, finally noticed how Naruto was looking a little scared, while the boy gave his stepmother a quick thank you for the save. This caused the girls who were sitting next to him to stand up on their feet, and along with most of them still standing, start to apologize for making Naruto feel that way.

While most of the girls were apologizing, with Ophis and Lilith looking on, trying to figure these creatures out, a loud purring sound could finally be heard.

Most of them looked around, until they noticed Koneko was the cause of it. What was causing her to purr, well, during the standoff, she placed one of Naruto's hands onto her head, who is currently petting it, which is why she is purring in pure bliss. This also gotten her looks of envy from most of the girls, because it makes them wonder if Naruto could make them feel that way.

The adults on the other hand, while the males try to figure out what to make of this, Kushina and Yasaka found it adorable. Kuroka on the other hand, even though she was happy her little sister would be good hands in the future, in more ways in one way in the future, she couldn't help bring up a little fact only known to Yokai, "Well, Shirone is definitely in good hands, but when they reach of age, well, Naruto well be in for quite the surprise." She said, causing Yasaka, Red and Tsunami to blush up a storm, since she was the only other person in the room to know what she is talking about.

"Uh, what happens when you get older?" Minato asked.

Yasaka whispered it to the rest of the adults, which made them blush just as badly. The words used would be enough to launch Jiraiya into orbit by nosebleed alone.

"So when do we have to worry about that?" Kushina asked, wanting to make sure to know when to have the talk with her elder kids, especially Naruto.

"It's like everybody else kids, puberty hits everybody differently. But with Yokai, when it hits, it hits hard, especially for the female portion, when they have to deal with their first heat." Yasaka said. "but don't worry, if you would like, just tell me when you plan to have the talk with young Naruto, and if Kuroka doesn't become available by then, I'll come by to help, especially explain things from the Yokai perspective."

Getting thankful nods from Minato and Kushina, they watched as things got more amusing with the kids.

While the adults were talking, the kids were having their own little moments. When the girls were done apologizing, Lilith, being curious about what Koneko is going through, walked onto the couch, getting Naruto to turn his face towards her. Similar to how Koneko did it, Lilith placed her hands onto Naruto's cheeks, and gave him a kiss on the lips, becoming his second kiss. This left the adults once again gob smacked, not thinking this could happen twice in one day, while the rest of the girls, including Ophis, were pouting, because they realized they missed their chance to be the next one to share their first kiss.

Once they separated, with Lilith sporting a light blush on her cheeks, she sat beside Naruto, since Koneko had no intention of making room for anybody on his lap, and looked at him. Having a good idea what it could be, he placed his free hand onto her head, and petted her, causing the dragon girl to give off a purr of her own. This caused the girls around them to puff out their cheeks, increasing their cuteness by tenfold. Turning to face each other, their eyes pretty said one thing: the competition to become Naruto's next kiss has begun.

Over with the adults, "I didn't know dragons can purr." Kuroki said.

"Oh we can purr," Red said, "It's just that when it comes to dragons, if they get caught purring, they threaten to turn that witness into a meal in order to maintain their image. And even if somebody were to try and tall others, nobody would believe them since dragons are seen as nothing more than big vicious creatures that destroys things without a moment's thought."

Sensing that things are about to get heated, Minato spoke up, "Maybe we should give the kids a sneak peak of the birds and the bees before this gets out of hand."

"What's the matter Minato, afraid of the girls having a little competitive streak?" Sirzechs asked.

"Actually, since Naruto is going to be part of the Clan Building Act, a little friendly competition never hurts." Minato said, "But I'm more concerned on what were to happen to Naruto in the future if some of the girls were to take things too far where it hurts him." He explained, getting a full understanding nod from the rest of the adults, "And also, three of the girls seem to have inherited their mother's competitive streaks."

This caused Kushina to blush in embarrassment, because she can admit that to this day, she, Akikio, Mikoto, Mebuki, and a few others still have a tendency to outdo each other, ever since they were children. When they first met, while the friendship had a strong start, but when it comes to outdoing the other, watch out, because their competitive streak was on a whole different level. Every little thing could be turned into some kind of sport, no matter how ridiculous it seems. Yet, as they got older, it mellowed out to where they can start acting like decent mothers and wives to their families. Although if they were to play a game as simple as Uno, all bets are off.

When she looked at the girls, and seeing how they seem to be competing for Naruto, she still finds it cute, but picturing the future, she can understand a bit where Minato is going with this. Then her face went sour when a certain face popped up in her mind, "Is Jiraiya one of the main reasons for your concern?" Kushina asked, not wanting to think about her children winding up as part of his research.

"Mostly." Minato said, his face becoming sour at the thought. Especially considering the fact that the man's morals tend to be somewhere between little to none.

Zeoticus, along with the adult guests, minus the gods, went wide eyed at the name. "Wait, Jiraiya, as in Jiraiya of the Sanin?" Zeoticus asked, "The writer of the _Icha Icha Paradise_ books?"

"One in the same." Minato said.

"So you're saying he would add my only daughter into his perverted books?" Lord Phenex asked, while a fan of the book, not a fan of the idea of seeing his baby girl in it.

"Not right away, maybe in at least a decade, when puberty hits." Minato said, "Sensei might be a pervert, even immoral at certain times, but when it comes to children, even he would never cross that line."

Kushina continued off, "Which is why we have been working hard on the anti-pervert seal, so that damn pervert would stop putting us in his filthy books." She said, a vein appearing on her head, "Along with making sure that when it becomes time for the kids first time, it won't become public knowledge."

Red spoke up, "Right now we are making sure Naruto's home has plenty of security features." He said, "Although we are making sure Deadpool doesn't design the anti-pervert seals, or else there wouldn't be a body left to identify."

Deciding to bring peace back into the room, "Hey, maybe you should take the children for a walk around the village, introduce it to the new girls." Tsunami said, "While the rest of us continue our business."

Kushina nodded at this, "Yes, good idea." She said, before walking towards the kids, "Okay everyone, how about we introduce our new friends, or should I say Naruto's girlfriends, around the village?" She asked, only for her, along with most of the adults, to start laughing hard at how the kids are blushing at what she just asked, yet they all nodded at the idea. Calming down, "So are your wives in town as well?"

"Well, yes, both of our wives are here, along with Sirzechs's assistant." Zeoticus said, "But they felt that since this meeting involves meeting a future son-in-law, they wanted to have their own little moment of meeting with you and Naruto."

Getting an understanding nod from Kushina, since the mothers wanted to give their own inspection of who their daughters are going to end up with. She couldn't help but chuckle when Koneko and Lilith were giving off a big pout, because Naruto had to stand up, making them stop receiving the bliss they were enjoying. And to make matters worse, now Rias and Ravel have taken an arm. And to rub it in, they both stuck their tongues out at them.

Naruto, on the other hand, was redder than Kushina's hair. At the moment, he is trying to figure out what is going on with him, since it wasn't hard to notice most of the girls trying to compete for his attention, even though he has no idea on the reason why. While he was used to Shauna and their friends trying to one up each other when it comes to him, but after getting kissed twice, and feeling like things are getting weirder, he is just hoping whatever answers are out there well help him deal with the girls that are with him now.

Feeling a hand on his shoulder, he looked up to see Minato a sympathetic smile, "Don't worry son, hopefully be tonight, we will get you on the right track." He said, getting a sigh of relief from the young blonde, since compare to what he went through after making a name for himself, Minato had it a whole lot easier.

"Okay everyone, let's get going." Kushina said, just as she left with the kids, along with Kuroka, since she wants to spend some quality time with her sister before she has to leave for a certain amount of time, and the two gods, which Tsunami has Naruto peerage box in her hand. Since she doesn't trust the fact that the Hokage's office is 100% secured. Mainly, letting Minato and the visiting officials get the paperwork out of the way for future nuptials.

When the group stepped out, they were greeted by three women, and some of their guards, two of them not quite looking like your typical guards. Two of the women look like older versions of the two girls attached to Naruto's arms. The one who could pass for an older Rias, exception being the hair, is Venelana Gremory, while the blonde beside her was Lady Phenex. To a lot of people's shock, they were introduced to Grayfia, who is wearing a maid's outfit.

"Uh, Grayfia, are you . . ." Kushina was about to ask, but was intercepted right away.

"No, I am not Sirzechs's maid, I am his queen and his assistant, and nothing more." Grayfia said, "I'm just an old friend of his that he asked to become his queen. But unfortunately, with everything he puts me through, from his childish antics to how he overreacts when he is around Rias, people are apologizing to me, believing I am his wife." She gives an angry sigh, "And I'm sorry for saying this, Lady Gremory, but there are times when I want to freeze your son's balls so solid, I can smash them off with a hammer."

This caused Naruto, out of an unknown instinct, to put his hands over his privates. While in the office, Sirzechs already covered his, once he felt a familiar shiver go down his back, when it usually means that Grayfia is pissed off at him.

Venelana just gave the silver-haired woman a sympathy smile, "No apology needed Grayfia, there are times I wonder if maybe I was smoking some weed when he was conceived." She said, before looking towards the kids, and a big smile appeared on her face, seeing how attached Rias has become to Naruto, considering the grip she has on his arm. "And from the look of things, Sandy, my little Rias is okay with her future husband." She said, with a motherly grin that makes said girl's face become as red as her hair.

The now named Sandy Phenex (A/N: I know, I know, the name doesn't fit, especially for somebody high class, but I'm lousy with names. That, and I just don't feel like going through a long ass list of name to see what fits.) looked over and couldn't help but smile for the same reason as her friend. "Indeed, the same could be said about my little Ravel as well." Causing Ravel to become red enough to cause steam to come out of her ears, sounding like a little teapot, "I guess this young man has already found a way into my baby's heart."

Seeing the boy blushing once again, Kuroka decided to put her baby sister on the spot, "Yean, but little Shirone here helped herself to Naruto first kiss," She said, causing the pair to blush, while the girls glared at her, and Lilith, "With Lilith getting the second."

"And girls, before we start the 'who gets the next kiss' game, how about we give our guests a tour of the village." Kushina said, wanting to help Naruto out of his predictament, "And tonight, we need to have a long talk." Before turning towards two of the out of place guards, "And what about you two, well you be coming with us?"

The two people in question are Dragoons (A/N: Yes, as in _The Legend of Dragoon_ ), warriors for hire, so to speak. Like ninja, and samurai, in a way, they are hired to help search for somebody, be bodyguards, and helping out against those doing serious harm against a village, or certain individuals. The main difference for them is that they refuse to help out with wars between villages, cities, countries, or a world war. If all of these places were to unite against a common foe, one that is threatening the world as a whole, then that is one war they are willing to fight.

The two Dragoons that are there, is a man who looks like an old martial arts master, who looks like he has been on the road for a long time, and the other, is a blonde woman that looked like some kind of holy fighter. While looking like a mismatch, the one thing they do have is the sparkling stones on their chests.

The old man, Haschel, who holds the Violet Dragon Spirit in his stone, spoke up, "I'll stay here with a few guards." He said, "Miranda, you go with them, and take about two or three guards with you."

The woman, now known as Miranda, the holder of the While-Silver Dragon Spirit, gave a slight nod, although she gave a sour look, "Yes, Haschel." She said, since once upon a time, she used to be the one in charge of a group of soldiers, guards, yet her pride of a commander just can't accept the fact that she has to follow orders from somebody that is her queen, "Shall we be going?"

Everybody gave a small nod, although Miranda was giving Naruto the evil eye, since he has the girls clinging to him, making him feel scared for his life. "If you don't stop looking at my son that way, I well personally end your life." She turned to see Kushina, looking at her with a promise that she is ready to rain hell on her to protect her family, "If you want to talk about it peacefully, both you and your friend, than I am up for it. But do anything that causes serious harm to my family, and you'll see how far a mother can go to protect her young.

Looking back at the boy, who is being comforted by the girls, not feeling anymore please, a slight snort came out of her nose, before saying "As you wish." Miranda said, before walking towards the entrance of the tower.

This had the mothers worried about Naruto's safety. Haschel shook his head, "While I'd say don't worry, Miranda would never hit a child physically, but unfortunately, she well harm him in other ways." He said, "She is a person who is of strong opinions and not afraid to share it, whether the world wants to hear it or not." He then looked at Naruto, who he believes is about to have his destiny handed to him hard, "So you might want to keep a close eye on the young ones for as much as possible. I don't believe Miranda is in a right state of mind at this very moment."

While getting a nod from the women, the kids are starting to forget about the scary blonde. They were chatting up a storm, until Shauna asked "Hey, what's going to happen to all that candy?" Out loud, making the kids' eyes to widen.

"We are going to . . ." Kushina started off, about to say they are going to toss it all, only to make the mistake of looking at Koneko, who was giving her the kitten eyes, with her ears flatten, and the pout, whatever willpower she had was crumpling fast, but when the rest of the kids started to join in, her resistance became dust in the wind, so all she could say is "put them all in a storage scroll so they don't go bad."

The kids gave a small cheer, while Kushina left a small note with the secretary that pretty much tells Minato to not forget the sweets, under threat of extremely disappoint cute children. While she was doing this, the rest of the adults were trying to recover from the cuteness overload from the children. While Haschel looks like a hard ass, on the inside, he is a big softy when it comes to children, making him act like a grandfather figure sometimes.

Giving him a small nod, the women took a more defensive position around the kids, while Red decided to make sure to be on standby whenever Naruto ends up being alone for certain reasons.

About an hour after showing the sights, the group is at Ichiraku's Ramen Shop. A simple little family joint that serves homemade ramen. While they were willing to look for something a little more high class, Sandy and Venelana said that they don't mind taking a break from the rich food. When they stepped inside, they got a table big enough for all of them. (A/N: To let you know now, I'm using the version that came after the Pein Invasion.) While the adults, well, most of them, were talking amongst themselves, the children are busy getting to know each other.

"So Kushina, when we were walking, I couldn't help but notice that there were some villagers glaring at us, or to be more specific, at Shauna," Grayfia started to say, "Is there any specific reason why?"

Kushina gave a small sigh, "It's because Shauna holds the kyubi inside of her, and a good portion of the population sees her as the kyubi, not the person keeping it at bay." She started to explain, giving a modified story since the gods want to keep as low a profile as possible, "It was originally sealed inside me, but some fool claiming to be Madara Uchiha was able to extract it from me, and thanks to some allies, I was able to live through it all, and Kyubi was sealed inside of her before the fox could reach the village." Kushina looked at her daughter, who has a big smile on her face, when hanging out with her stepbrother and friends, which give her a warm, cozy feeling inside, because she is being allowed to be a kid for as long as possible, "Unfortunately, Minato made the mistake of telling it to the council, making sure to let them know what tragedy was avoided, along with the fact that Shauna is the new holder for the Kyubi, telling them it's a secret that needs to be kept from the world."

"So who squealed?" Sandy said, having a deep understanding of council problems, especially inside her own clan.

Kushina gave a small sigh, "Some members of the Civilian Council who don't like being told what secrets they are supposed to keep, especially when it comes to things they have no clue over." She explained, "We also suspect the Elders having a hand behind it, but the problem is, they have a tendencies to cover their tracks, and use certain people as the right scapegoat."

Feeling that the mood was becoming too depressing, Kuroka stepped up, "So, Lady Namikaze, what kind of life can I expect my sister to enjoy, during my absence?" She asked, although all the adults knew what she was really asking about Koneko's life with Naruto.

"Well, you could say that any girl would be lucky to have Naruto in their life." They were greeted by Teuchi, the owner/head chef of the establishment, "The way I see him treats the girls, including my own, I can say for certain that you don't really have much to worry about when it comes to him." He looked at the boy, conversing with the girls, before remembering something, "Oh yeah, that reminds me: Hey Ayame! Your boyfriend is here!"

Once that was done, the adults started to laugh when a blur shot out and tackled Naruto so hard, so fast, it caused the girl's to move due to the small breeze that came afterwards. When they looked towards the ground behind them, there was a dark brown hair girl, about five years older than the boy, giving him a strong hug.

 _A few minutes ago, with the kids_

While the adults are busying talking things that tend to go over their head, the children are busy getting to know each other, planting the seeds towards a brighter future. Sure the girls have a rivalry when it comes to Naruto, yet it doesn't mean they can be nice to each other, like some kind of sisterly kind of relationship, that includes loves and a competitive streak.

Even though each one gave their own introductions, except for Izumi, can't really expect much from a bunch of 4 and 5 year olds. Some of them have plans, like Naruto wanting to travel the world, see everything, while Rias and Shauna want to do their own thing, that doesn't involve things like clans and politics. Sakura says she wants to become a medic, Hinata wants to help her father unite her clan into one, while the rest aren't really sure what they want.

Ravel decided to ask Izumi a question that has been on her mind lately, "Izumi, why exactly are you with us, or rather Naruto?" She asked, something that has been bothering the new girls "Is there a reason why you are here?"

Izumi gave a small nod at this, having been prepared by this thanks to the help of her mother, Fugaku and Minato, who could tell that she was in love with the young blonde. They told her that it's okay with them, but she would have to wait at least a decade before she could confess her feelings. When told why, and the repercussions, she understood the harm that would come. "Let's just say I'm like the big sister of the group, trying to give advice, while also helping Naruto deal with girls." She explained, using the reason that would keep them safe.

While they bought the reason, Rias decided to ask another question, "But why do you want to be with Naruto so much?"

Giving a small sigh, "Because I come from a clan that has been considered prestige for so long, most of them think they are the world" Izumi said, "While there are those in the clan that makes things bearable, being around Naruto just makes things feel more right for me."

At the moment, the only ones that could understand this are the girls that come from a clan, or rather, a full, still running clan. Even Rias can relate, because even though her clan runs on the belief of treating everybody like family, they still follow things like tradition and also tend to follow the crowd sometimes when it involves preserving the pure blood of devils.

Everything is going smoothly, especially when it turns out that some of them have hobbies in common, mainly when it comes to anime/manga, plushies, cooking and a couple of other things, until a loud "Hey Ayame! Your boyfriend is here!" All the girls watched as Naruto braced himself, while the girls that had experienced this pulled the new girls out of the line of fire. Which by the time they were done, a brown blur appeared out of nowhere so fast, that once it knocked Naruto back about a foot, the girls felt a strong breeze go through their hair.

When the girls turned around, they watched as a girl about Izumi's age smothered Naruto in a hug. This caused quite a stir, to where while the adults of the group were laughing, while the girls were looking at Ayame with envy, wishing it was them doing that. Everyone else, well, it's a different matter altogether.

Anyway, after realizing what she has been doing, Ayame's eyes shot open wide to see the red face of Naruto, and stood straight up, giving him some breathing room. After a couple of minutes, the group of kids gained one more member to talk to.

"Sorry everybody," Ayame said, taking a free spot near Izumi, who like her, are trying to maintain an older sister appearance, because while she does love Naruto, she also loves her family and their restaurant, so she doesn't mind waiting at least a decade before confessing her true feelings, "Naruto and Shauna have been here so many times, I see them like family."

"So why did your father call him your boyfriend?" Ophis asked.

While Ayame did a good job keeping her blush under control, she was trying to come up with an excuse, until she remembered her father already provided it. "Oh that is just my Dad teasing me." She said, "I'm pretty sure you had somebody in your family tease you at least once."

This caused everybody to give a sour look, well almost everybody, because they had been teased time and time again by their own families.

Lilith spoke up, "We don't really have a family, just somebody who goes around calling himself our big brother, even though he seems to have maturity issues." She said, not noticing the storm clouds brewing over said person because he gets little to no love from everybody.

"Anyway, before you ask more questions, you would have to wait a few more years before you get the answer." Ayame said, "So how about we take the time to get to know each other."

While everybody was talking, they weren't aware of the fact that they were being watched by a small group.

 _Council Chambers_

Minato was in a meeting with the council, along with his guests, and their bodyguards. After they completed the paperwork finalizing Naruto's future wives, an ANBU showed up , and told them that they were demanded to appear for this meeting. While Minato wasn't surprised by this, considering how there are those on the council who have been power for so long, in their heads they believe they are above everybody. When he explained it to their guests, they all groaned, because apparently, this is an epidemic that goes on in a good portion of the world.

When he got there, waiting for other members to start coming in, he noticed that, except for Hiashi and Tsume, most of his friends were giving himself, and Hiashi, the stink eye, maximum effort. He knew the reason why is because even though Akiko was the starting point when she got pregnant. Nobody was in any kind of rush, although the women started to demand necessary 'fill me up' time, meaning the men have to comply, or run the risk of being tied to the beds until it gets confirmed that their wives are now carrying.

Once Kushina went into super horny mode, and forced Minato into a week of bedtime activities, which lead to her current pregnancy, it served as a message to the other mothers: All gloves are off now. Last month, it became Fugaku's turn, when Mikoto decided to drop the boys off with Izumi's family, and have their week of lust. Now, Mikito is about a few weeks pregnant, and Fugaku is still recovering from what felt like an eternity just to get his imprenated.

As for the Ino-Shika-Cho trio, well, now that Akiko, Kushina, and Mikoto are now pregnant, their wives are in a competition not to be the last one of the group to have a child, especially Yoshiko, who has no intention of doing all of the work when it comes to sex.

Tsume would have been competing as well, but her husband was out on a mission, helping a group of hunter nin find a lead on some missing nin that were spotted in the area. So basically, once he gets back, which should be within the month, she is going to make sure he isn't able to walk properly for at least month after it is confirmed she is carrying.

Finally, there is Murakumo Kurama, who hasn't gone through this, because he and his wife, Uroko, are more worried about what their daughter, Yakumo, would do if she found out she is going to have a sibling. Or more specifically, her dark personality, Ido, since it seemed to take form around the same time their bloodline, one that gives Genjutsu a more lifelike appearance, has started to awaken.

After seeing how the final member has finally taken their seat, Minato decided to get things started. "Alright, what is so important that I get called to a council meeting, while I was conducting business with our guests?" He asked, while Sirzechs and the others took the seats reserved for visiting VIPs.

Well, here is the latest chapter, sorry it took so long to get it done. Got so many ideas for it, the hardest part is figuring out which ones gets used, and which ones get put into reserves for a while. Next chapter well take place a year later, with a few character introductions. Among them being Sasuke, Kiba, Ino, and anybody I decide in the process, but still accepting ideas from others. Oh, and Kiba's father, decided to do something with the guy, where he is not only alive, and still with the family, but he will also be a decent enough guy to where he isn't afraid to knock Kiba down a few pegs when it is needed. Read and Review.


End file.
